


Wherever I Look, It's Always At You

by Niburu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niburu/pseuds/Niburu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really does love Sam, he just doesn't know Sam loves him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever I Look, It's Always At You

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored and wrote a tiny "dean loves sam just that much" thing.

“Do you ever see faces in the clouds?” he asks. It’s an innocent question in a rare unguarded moment. Dean hasn’t seen Sam as innocent in a long time, not since he killed his first monster. 

He looks over at him. 

_Everywhere I look, all I ever see is you.  
_

“No”, he says. 

But he grins. Sam grins back. 

**Author's Note:**

> groundhog day fics break me. i gotta try writing one one day. the melancholy that you get from those kinds of fics ruins me. i have to try it out one day.


End file.
